1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and particularly, to a manufacturing apparatus for a plasma display panel, in which fluorescent material ink is spread more efficiently.
2. Description of the Background Art
Among display apparatuses for information, a cathode ray tube (CRT) called as a brown tube occupies most of rates.
The CRT which has been widely used as a display apparatus of a television has an excellent resolution and picture quality. However, a weight of the CRT is increased according to a size of a screen, so that the CRT is not proper in a big screen more than 40 inches.
Since a demand for a large type display device and a television of a high resolution is increased, a flat plasma display (FPD) of a full-color having a thin thickness, a light weight, a high brightness, a high efficiency, a high resolution, a fast response characteristic, a high length, a low driving voltage, a low consumption power, and a low price is required to be developed instead of the CRT which is heavy and large.
The full color flat plasma display (FDP) currently being developed includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electro-luminescent display (ELD), a field emitter display (FED), and etc.
Even if the LCD has an excellent performance such as a low consumption power and a lower driving voltage, it has a technical difficulty in manufacturing a large screen.
Currently, with many efforts to realize the apparatuses having a high performance and a low price, a process of a low price which will substitute the conventional screen print method and a photolithography process is continuously being developed.
The PDP can shorten an inner length and at the same time realize a large screen. A large type screen of 50 inches is already being developed.
The PDP is divided into a direct current (DC) type and an alternating current (AC) type, in which the AC type takes the main stream.
An AC surface discharge PDP which is representative as the AC type generally includes a frontal panel on which a display electrode is arranged, and a back panel on which an address electrode is arranged. The two electrodes are arranged in parallel as a matrix form, and an interval between the two panels is divided into diaphragms of a stripe shape.
Also, a fluorescent material layer of green, red, and blue is formed between the diaphragms, and discharge gas is filled. If the discharge gas is discharged by applying a voltage to each electrode, ultraviolet rays is emitted. According to this, the fluorescent material element (R,G,B) of the fluorescent material layer receives the ultraviolet rays and excited and luminescent, thereby displaying a screen.
The PDP is arranged at the diaphragms on the back panel, and the fluorescent material layer is formed between the diaphragms. The front panel is overlapped on the fluorescent material layer and the discharge gas is filled.
A method for forming the fluorescent material layer between the diaphragms includes a screen printing method, a photo resist film method, and an ink-jet method.
The screen printing method has a difficulty in applying to the PDP of a sophisticated cell structure, and the photo resist film method has a problem that a manufacturing process is complicate and a color mixture is easily generated.
Comparing with them, the ink-jet method has been widely used by solving said problems. In the ink-jet method, a pressure is applied to ink liquid composed of a fluorescent material and an organic binder, and the ink is injected from the nozzle hole, thereby attaching the fluorescent material ink on an insulator plate as a desired pattern.
However, the conventional ink-jet method has a problem that ink is not sophisticatedly spread in case that the nozzle hole (not shown) of the fluorescent material ink spread unit is blocked or contaminated.
Also, in case that the ink spread unit is operated on the panel so as to spread the fluorescent material ink, uneven spread can be caused by slopping of the ink.
In addition, in the ink-jet method, it is not efficient to spread the fluorescent material ink on many non-applied rows formed on the back panel by a spread unit having a small number of nozzles and an error generation rate is increased.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing apparatus for PDP, in which fluorescent material ink is spread sophisticatedly and more efficiently.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a fluorescent material ink spread unit comprising: a lower table; a lower rail formed on the lower table; a panel mounting portion operated on the lower rail for mounting a panel detachably; an upper fixation plate installed above the lower table; and a plurality of fluorescent material ink spread units fixed to the upper fixation plate and having a plurality of nozzle holes corresponding to non-applied rows for forming fluorescent material on the fluorescent material film of the panel.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.